Intervening
by UltimateOtakuGirl100
Summary: After watching yet another Hero die, the Goddess of Courage has had enough. With the arrival of a new Link, she decides that it is time to take a stand. She refuses to let another Hero of her creation fall... Link/Farore, rated T cuz I'm paranoid. R&R!


Chapter 1: Deciding

**A/N: Okay, here I am, UltimateOtakuGirl100 (previously known as PokePowerGirl100), with another TLOZ FanFic! Yay!**

**K, this is an entirely different pairing than my others. Yes, it is Link/Farore. Or would it be Farore/Link? Or Farink? Or Linore? **

**-_- I don't know… XD**

**Anyway, this IS multi-chap, not one-shot, so those who want a one-shot Farore/Link FanFic can go away NOW. :(**

**K, enough with the heavy. Just read the freaking chapter and tell me what you—yes, YOU, the reader, whoever you are—think. **

**Read on :D**

* * *

Farore watched as yet another hero lay panting on the ground. Pain was reflected in her eyes as the same was reflected in his movements.

The hero coughed up dark blood, which splattered on the ground. He let out an agonized moan and writhed weakly.

She felt tears creep into her eyes. Yet another hero of her creation—dying. Losing his life for the sake of others'. Heroes were known to die young, and it pained her. Countless other heroes had died before this one, and countless more would in the future.

With a sigh, Farore knew it was time to visit the hero. It was tradition, she knew, to visit heroes at their deathbed, and send them to a place called the _Realm of Heroes_, where the heroes who really made a difference in the world went to live an immortal life though all eternity, free of worldly burdens.

Forcing away the sadness from her features, she murmured a few words and was teleported into the hero's dreams.

'_**Greetings, young Hero,' **_she said in a silky voice to his dream form. _**'It is time.' **_

The hero, being in a dream state, appeared free of injury when his eyes widened in shock. "No," he whispered fearfully. "I—I can't leave yet. I still have so much left to do…"

Farore frowned slightly, although she knew the hero wouldn't be able to see it past her dream state's glow. Most of the Chosen Heroes had said things like this before. It hurt to see the regret on their faces when the end was nigh. _**'No,' **_she said gently. _**'Your trials are over. You needn't continue. You have completed your task, and now it is time for you to be at rest.' **_

"No," he insisted. "I… I haven't proven myself yet. I still have so much left to do… I need to prove myself worthy. I haven't done anything of worth yet."

She sympathetically shook her head. _**'You have already proved yourself. You needn't do any more. You cannot go on any farther, and it is time for you to be at peace. You don't need to fight anymore.'**_

The hero looked both shocked and mortified. "'Peace'?" he repeated. "'Don't need to fight anymore?' Are you kidding?"

Farore was slightly taken aback, and that was saying something since she'd created the hero in the first place. Confused, she stared at the hero and waited for him to continue.

"The people _need _me," the hero cried. "They… they all count on me. I can't fail. They're… they're my family, and they're my people. I can't just die and leave them to suffer with their burdens alone! I have to protect them!"

Farore was shell-shocked. This hero… he obviously felt strongly for his people. He was dying, and he was still only a teenager… and yet, he'd brought it upon himself to care for the safety of his people, even as he passed.

Something in her snapped. Her creation—her hero, the hero that _she herself _had created—was dying, all because he had the unlucky chance of being the Hero Chosen by the Gods.

And what had she done as _she_ watched the countless heroes die?

'_**No, Hero,' **_she said, still in a kind and gentle voice but with a determined edge that there hadn't been before, _**'That's where you're wrong. A new hero will arise and take your place as the Chosen. Your people will be in good hands.' **_

Again, the hero looked upset. "So I'll just be dumping my duties on some unfortunate kid with the unlucky chance of being Chosen as Hero?" he demanded.

Farore smiled. _**'Well… Yes,' **_she said. Taking her eyes off from the fallen hero from the first time and looking up to the sky, she continued, _**'However… he will not be alone. He will have assistance. He will not have to carry his burden as the hero by himself.' **_Looking back at the hero's face, she finished, _**'So go on to a happier place. You will become an immortal and live in the **_**Realm of Heroes **_**for the rest of eternity in bliss and happiness, along with the other special souls who have made a difference. Away with you! Farewell! Your life is not ending, rather just beginning!' **_

With that, the Hero Chosen by the Gods, Link, passed on, and became immortal as a spirit in the _Realm of Heroes_.

Farore, now back in the heavens, wore a determined look on her face. "This will be the last Hero to die mercilessly at the cruel hands of fate," she vowed. She quickly glanced at her sisters, Din and Nayru, through her magic, who were on the other side of their palace, oblivious to what Farore was planning.

"I'm sorry, sisters, but you wouldn't understand. I need to do this, and you wouldn't let me if I told you. You would say that I'm too caring for the mortals, and I'm too loving of them… and I probably am. But you didn't create them. I did."

Knowing that her sisters couldn't hear her, she set her face in a mask of grim determination. Quickly, she let time flow a little faster in the mortal world, and slowed it again when she found the time she was looking for.

"There you are… young Hero…" she whispered, lightly touching the barrier separating the two worlds which was currently displaying a young boy. "You are the one with the burden of being the Hero…" Her face hardened. "But you won't have to face it alone. I, Farore, guarantee it."

With that, the Goddess of Courage, Farore, passed the barrier and entered the mortal world.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, did I just leave it at a cliffie? **

**Me? A cliffhanger? Who, me? Psssh. Get outta town. Why would I do a cliffhanger? Since when have I ever done a cliffhanger? XD **

**(I'm praying you understand that I'm being sarcastic) **

**Anyway, so, this is chapter 1, and I don't know if anyone actually clicked this story, but if you did, good for you! :D **

**And I know that the Link/Farore (or however you would write it) pairing isn't as common as one might think, but give it a chance. -_- It will get better. **

**And, uh, that "Hero" person who died in this chapter could be almost any of the Links except for OoT Link (he was technically the first Hero, and it specifically said that there had been multiple Heroes before him) and SS Link (he was supposedly the "first Link", right? Again, there were Links before whichever Link it was), but it could be any of the other Links, probably TP Link or WW Link (I'm leaning towards TP but IDK, it could be that that Link wasn't even IN any of the games and is a new Link entirely, I'll leave that up to you). **

**And before you think that when I said "boy" I meant 10/11/12-year-old boy, NO. I meant that it was, well, a boy. Teen, I'm sure (16/17/18). I just couldn't imagine pairing an immortal (and likely over a thousand years old) deity with a child '-_- **

**So, anyway, R&R! Seriously! I need to know if people like this story, so keep the reviews coming! So, review!**

**Like, NOW! **


End file.
